1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an implant and a system and method for placing the implant in the body to bulk body tissue. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for placing the implant at or near the gastro-esophageal junction to treat gastroesophageal reflux disease (GERD).
2. Description of Related Art
The lower esophageal sphincter is located in a distal portion of the esophagus adjacent to the junction between the esophagus and the stomach. When food is digested, a properly functioning lower esophageal sphincter allows food to pass from the esophagus to the stomach while limiting reverse flow of the stomach contents into the esophagus.
Gastroesophageal reflux disease (GERD) is a disorder in which the lower esophageal sphincter allows contents of the stomach including gastric acid and bile to reverse flow into the distal portion of the esophagus. Complications associated with GERD include heartburn, pulmonary disorders, chest pain, esophageal ulcers, esophagitis, Barrett""s esophagus, and esophageal carcinoma.
A common treatment for GERD includes administering prescription acid blockers for limiting gastric production of acid. Although these drugs may provide short term relief, the drugs merely alleviate some of the symptoms of GERD rather than correcting the underlying dysfunction of the lower esophageal sphincter. In addition, acid blockers are expensive, and any long term complications associated with using acid blockers are unknown.
Various surgical procedures have been attempted to correct GERD. In one surgical procedure, known as Nissen fundoplication, a portion of the gastric fundus is wrapped around the esophagus. The wrapped gastric fundus applies pressure to the esophagus to limit reverse flow of the stomach contents into the esophagus. Conventional fundoplication procedures are effective at treating GERD, but they have a number of disadvantages. Open procedures require a large incision to expose the stomach and the lower esophagus. In laparoscopic procedures, four or five smaller incisions are formed in the abdominal wall to insert instruments into the body of the patient. However, such procedures are expensive and sometimes require a significant amount of time for patient recovery.
Some other procedures, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,326 and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,116, use surgical staples to secure the fundus of the stomach and the lower esophagus. However, some of the relatively rigid stapling instruments used in these procedures may damage tissue when they are moved in a patient. In addition, such rigid instruments are inserted into the operative field with trocar type devices which make abdominal wall penetrations. These abdominal wall penetrations increase the risks of post-operative hernias, accidental organ perforations, or other drawbacks associated with laparoscopic surgery.
Bulking the tissue of the digestive track at or below the gastro-esophageal junction is a relatively recent, investigative treatment for GERD. In one such treatment, collagen in a saline carrier is placed in the tissue around the gastro-esophageal junction to cause partial closure of the distal end of the esophagus and thereby prevent gastric acid from reaching the esophageal mucosa. Although the collagen could provide short term benefits, it eventually becomes absorbed by the body and loses it effectiveness.
Bulking of body tissue is also performed in a number of other treatments and procedures. For example, tissue is bulked in cosmetic surgical procedures and in treatments for urinary incontinence. However, the current implants and devices for inserting them have a number of disadvantages when they are used for tissue bulking.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for an improved implant, implantation system, and tissue bulking procedure.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an implant, system and method that substantially obviate one or more of the limitations of the related art. To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention includes a system for placing an implant in the body. The system comprises an elongated member and at least one compressible implant in an inner lumen of the member. The implant is configured to be implanted in body tissue to bulk the tissue. Structure is provided for pushing the implant through an opening in a distal end portion of the member.
In an aspect of the invention, the structure for pushing the implant includes a pushing member movable in the inner lumen or a source of fluid for pressurizing the inner lumen.
In another aspect, the elongated member has a first lumen for the implant and a second lumen for passing fluid into the body to separate tissue layers.
In still another aspect, the implant includes structure for limiting migration of the implant in the body.
In a further aspect, the present invention includes a method of bulking tissue. In this method, the elongated member is introduced in the body. The distal end portion of the elongated member is positioned between layers of body tissue. A pushing force is applied to the implant to move the implant through the opening in the distal end portion and between the layers of body tissue.
In yet another aspect, the method includes placing fluid between the layers of body tissue to separate the layers of body tissue.
In an even further aspect, a plurality of compressible implants are in the inner lumen of the elongated member, and more than one of the compressible implants are placed between the layers of tissue.
In one other aspect, the implant is placed between body tissue layers at or near the gastro-esophageal junction to treat GERD.
In an additional aspect, the present invention includes an implant formed of compressible material. Anchor members project from the outer surface of the implant. The anchor members are configured to interconnect with anchor members on another implant implanted in the body.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.